


Treasure Hunting

by SapphireLotus11



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, These 2 are dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6841483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireLotus11/pseuds/SapphireLotus11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a certain highblood in heat finds a little Megido in need of a good adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treasure Hunting

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read I thought I'd let you all know a few things.  
> -This is an rp that me and my good friend did one night because we're trash just fixed and edited  
> -This is not "canon" Grand Highblood (whatever that may mean to you) This Grand Highblood is based off the AU in which the trolls act in relation to their zodiac sign so Ghb will act like a typical Capricorn. (I made him an Alternian Doctor cause why not)

If it was one thing this Grand Highblood hated more than petty trolls and those motherfuckin tax collectors harassing him for his boonbucks, it was his heat cycle. It was towards the end of the cycle but that was the WORST part of the whole thing! He paced through the halls as if he was late for something looking for someone any motherfucker to sate the need between his legs. By now he easily made to the 2nd floor looking like a titan version of Jack the Ripper for a breeder. Ok the last door on the right, good fuckin enough he bust through the door looking at the breeder. "Aight rise and motherfuckin shine. Let’s go" A great way for him to make his presence. 

 

Aradia on the other hand, was just lazing about in her room, sitting on her bed with her legs crossed and a book in her lap. Seeing as she couldn't leave the chambers and go out exploring anymore, and she'd rather not risk exploring the chambers, she had settled on reading about adventures to satiate that burning need within her. Though it seemed her reading was to be interrupted, as her door was practically kicked down, causing her to jump, letting out a small shriek. "You could have at least knocked!" She yelled at the troll that just entered, throwing her pillow at him and huffing a bit.

 

The pillow landed at his feet. He grunted and blush because of his weakness for the very small. "I could have, but I have a bit of pressin matter at the moment so my politeness is takin the back seat for now."

She huffed again, her arms crossing underneath her bust. "I don't see how any matter could be enough to almost break my door down. At the very least if it was pressing enough you couldn't knock, you could have just opened it like a normal person."

"Well listen here lil miss. I am not a motherfuckin normal person in case you didn’t get the damn memo I am the Doctor Grand Highblood aight?" He easily propped the door back up as if it was just busted through. "And if you must know, your highblood here is finishin out his heat so I need someone to help a brother out." His explanation didn't do much to stop her from pouting at him, even as he made the temporary fix to the door. She'll have to see if she could get someone to actually fix that later. She sighed softly. "Well, I just hope you're better mannered in bed." She doubted it, but she could hope.

"Oh hush, gotta name lil miss?"

"Megido. Aradia Megido." Aradia, quit being a nerd. "I'd ask yours, but you already said you're Highblood."

"Nahh thats just a pen name...If you’re good I'll let you in on my actual name." He gave a little wink while taking off his attire because he did come in here with a purpose.

 

She pouted again. "Aww, come on! I gotta know you're real name. Gotta know what to be moaning here in a minute." Que the finger pistols and a wink. 

 

He giggle snorted and papped her on the head "Alister hon. The names Alister Makara...but I hope you don’t think a big ol motherfucker like me is gonna fit on a tiny bed like that do you?"  
She grinned up at him as he laughed, before glancing around at her bed. "Hmm- you're right.. And I don't really have any other decent places to have sex at.." She said, thinking.

He rolled his eyes "Girl please, anywhere is good for sex if you make it work~". He carried her like a bag slung over his shoulder. She yelped a little bit as he suddenly picks her up and puts her over his shoulder. Once again she huffs. "There are better ways to carry someone ya know."

"Im sure there is, but Im not bout that life right now Aradia.."

She huffed again, cross her arms. "Yeah yeah, whatever. Where we goin anyway?"

"To the moon and back sugar." Ghb’s sass was on par today. But he was actually taking her the larger lounge rooms, the one with the futon in it. She giggled a bit at that. "Sounds like an adventure." She said, grinning as she's carried to the lounge despite still just being hung over his shoulder.

 

"Oh if you like that, I'll be sure to take you on all kinds of adventures, all kinds. " He said in a smooth jazz fm radio voice as he slumped her down pulling the futon out.

No, please do put on the smooth jazz voice ghb. Aradia likes it very much. As evidenced by more giggles from her. "All kinds~? Where do we begin? An expedition through the jungle, searching for ancient ruins? Or looking for treasure lost at sea? Or.. Exploring a dark, wet cave~" Aradia, no. Aradia yes! Ghb liked where this was going a lot as he gave a toothy but sly grin. "Well I think before we go splorin we should make sure you are nice and prepared for the treacherous terrain ~" ghb needed to stop.

 

But he shouldn’t stop, not while he has Aradia in a giggling mess. "Oh of course! Can't go on an adventure unprepared. That can only end poorly! But hmm.. What to bring.. Well, I think the right clothes are everything! Something that doesn't get in the way, like.. Nothing at all~"

 

He leaned back lazily on the futon smirking at her and such "Cloths... Really now? You really think we're gonna think we're gonna need cloths for this ?" He motioned for her to sit on dad- Helll to the no that’s Dualscar’s thing, he patted a spot for her on his lap. His tentabulge leaking messy purple fluid as it coiled and wriggle in impatience.

 

"Not for this particular adventure." She said, giggling a bit, deciding to just strip down now, at least into her underwear, which was a set of black lace panties and bra with a little bit of frilly red trim. Once that was done she walked over to him and sat across his lip, both legs hanging off of one side as she grinned up at him. "Hmm.. What else did we need to prepare for our adventure~?"

 

" Endurance." He coughed, trying not to kill the mood because he was doing so well. He pulled her close and being a suave highblood that he was, he kissed her without hesitation, and it went quickly into a sloppy make out because he’s a troll on a mission, the romance comes afterward.

 

She was still giggling a little bit until she was pulled in close and he pressed his lips to her. Her eyes slowly closed as she returned the kiss, her hands going to rest on his chest. They had had their fun cracking jokes, but now it seemed time to get to what they were really here for. At least for now. We'll see how long they can be serious.

 

Serious? Oh seriousness was his middle name, actually it was Kurloz but that's besides the point. He did a mix of a low growl and a hum as he shifted positions, he was a man of action he wanted to be on top...at least for the first time around anyway. "Let me know if i hurt and we'll stop, aight?" He looked her dead in the eye while licking her drool away from his lips.

She let out a small squeak as she was suddenly shifted around to be on her back, not that she really minded, she was fine with any position. "Well, I wouldn't worry too much, but I'll still be sure to let ya know." She said, grinning up at him.

He smirked at her before letting his slick thick bulge tickle the folds of her nook before invading her inner walls completely. She bit her bottom lip a little, her face going just a little red as his bulge teased at her nook, before finally entering her, causing her to arch her back slightly, a small gasp escaping her lips.

 

He tried his best making the trusting as light as he was physically able to all while letting the nerve lube do its job of nulling any pain that may arise. He will admit, she was a trooper for taking him for the first time. She was squirming a good deal under him, gripping onto whatever she could get her hands on. He was big, that was for damn sure, but she wasn't ready to call it quits just because of that. "O-Oh fuck.." She mumbled under her breath.

 

He snickered a bit under his breath now that he's established a steady pace of rhythm. "Told you about that endurance aradia~" He teased with his deep ass voice

Her breathing was rather heavy at this point, the occasional moan sneaking its way passed her lips. She reached a hand up to grab onto his own, holding it rather tightly. Ah yes, the real reason behind his weakness, he loves it when they smile at him. The blush was a bonus too. He rammed inside her a little harder now, being mindful that he can hurt her if not careful. Low key, it was really hard for him not just gush over her because of his weakness.

 

Her moaning was becoming more frequent, slowly growing used to his large bulge inside her. Each thrust of his earned him a slightly squeaky moan, her hand still squeezing his as they continue.Oh no that's too adorable... He grunts a bit with each thrust "Hn, you feel fuckin amazin darlin~"

"S-So- ah- Do- ah- Y-You." She could barely even get out a sentence at this point with how much she found herself moaning. He chuckled "Like music to my ears~"

Her blush darkened a little more more thanks to his words. "I-ah-I think I'm-ah-g-getting cl-ah-close."

Well granted she was his first he'd let it slide...for now. He snickered and reached down to her ear "I'm fuckin you so hard you can't think straight huh?~"

She bit her lip a little, her moans getting a little muffled, her entire face red at this point. She really wasn't sure just how much longer she could hold out. He nibbled softly on her earlobe "If you wanna cum then motherfuckin do it~ Cum for me baby~"

She tried to hold out longer, she really did, but she just couldn't. Her back arched off of the futon, as she mumbled, "oh fuck," repeatedly, her nook squeezing his bulge even more than it had been. He groaned as his bulge wriggled and expelled genetic fluid into her while he rode both of their orgasms. "D-Damn!!"

Her moaning soon quieted as she slowly came off of her climax. Before long, she was left panting, her eyes fluttering open to look up at him, mouth hanging open, both thanks to her panting, and her slight loss of words at the current moment. Satisfied with a job well done he had a deep shade of purple blush across his face as he smiled like a big goof at her "Well hello there."

She couldn't help but giggle as she looked up at him. She wasn't even sure why. Just looking up at him made her happy and it made her giggle like a little girl. "H-Hi."

He smirked as she put her on top of his chest "Did you enjoy our lil adventure?"

She snuggled up to his chest, letting out a soft purr. "Best adventure I think I've been on in awhile~" She said, giggling.

"I'm glad, but damn lil missy is messy ." Ghb stop that

 

She giggled again. "And who's fault is that, mister?"

 

"Well yours of course, when you were moanin to the messiahs and letting it all out...the flood gates open mhm."

She rolled her eyes a little, but continued to grin up at him. "Well I suppose I can't really argue with that."

"Course not, I got the PhD to prove it." He still grinned like the big goof he was, the blush on his face too. "And of course I should be thank you for helpin me out Aradia."

"Oh really now? Then you must be a real troll Indiana Jones." she grinned back at him, leaning up to give him a quick kiss. "Of course! I enjoyed it as well, Alister."

 

"That may be true, I did take the best treasure I could find~" Oh yes use that pick up line! He scrunched a bit when she kissed him and booped his nose "Don't go sayin my real name around everybody else now. A Subjugglators gotta rep to maintain you know" "You and you only can say my name."

It may have been a cheesy pick up line, but it had her blushing and giggling away. When she finally calmed down, she rested her head on his chest. "Don't worry, I won't be going around saying your name. Not without you around, and only you."

"Atta girl." He folded his arms over his head letting his chest rise and fall as she rested

She purred softly, her eyes closing. She could feel herself slowly beginning to doze off.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, please check out my friends tumblr they do good writings there: http://a-random-writer.tumblr.com/


End file.
